Lover's Maze
by EnchantedDC
Summary: Nearly 10 years have past, but Sarah can't help her mind wonder to her time in the Labyrinth. She has joined adulthood and all the mundane responsibilities that come. Until one day she finds herself in the Labyrinth with a whole new type of responsibilities! Early chapters are rated low, but further in they will be a little more mature. So till then it will be here! Sar/Jar
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, this is my first fanfiction. No, I do not own Jareth nor the Labyrinth. I have been slowly adding to this story as time progresses. I have decided to go back and slowly update chapters. I haven't change the story line, merely made corrections and did a little rewording. Please, enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Where the Curb Ends

Staring blankly at the screen, Sarah sat at her desk in the little cubical. She had so much work to do, but had no interest in doing any of it. Financial reports to complete for a meeting Friday, emails to answer, and a mound of paper work to go through. Within 30 minutes she would be leaving work. There was no point in tackling any of these tedious tasks. She knew if she started now she would get caught up and end-up leaving late again. Today, she didn't want to give this place anymore of her time.

Sarah didn't hate her job, but she didn't love it either. She started working here straight out of college with enthusiasm and passion. Within three years she was over it. All of it. She was bored. Bored with work, life, home, friends, etc.

She had always loved puzzles and turns out she was really good at math. Thinking the best occupation for her would be the combination of the two. Math + puzzles = accounting! She was wrong, obviously. Being a great accountant didn't make up for years of boredom. Looking at the solid numbers left her feeling…empty.

Lately she had caught herself drifting back to the day she had conquered the Labyrinth. The day she own against the Goblin King! So much power and triumph. There was so such wonder and excitement in that day. She had done her best remember every detail, but with time the memory faded. Now all she had was a dream she had many, many years ago.

She sighed.

"I wish I had known then what I know now." She said to herself. She shrugged and turned off her computer, gathered her things, and headed for the elevator. It wasn't a huge building, but it was tall. Her cubicle was near the top where the richies could easily traverse from the top floors to her floor, the financial floor, to bug her with questions on how much money they made or spent.

The elevator dinged and the doors closed. Inside was quiet and the only other person in the elevator was her reflect in the high polished doors. She smirked at the reflection of the young women before her. They wore a navy blue pencil skirt and a light blue sweater. Her brown hair was pinned up in a nice neat bun and she worn navy heels to match. The smirked was because she looked so stereotypical. Like any other business women in the building. If she was to venture a guess she was positive every other women in the building owned a similar skirt. 'Ugh. How have I turned so average?' she thought to herself 'At least I look nice. I have that.'

As she stepped out of the building heading and toward the subway again, she let her mind drift back to labyrinth. She thought back to the moment when the Goblin King tricked Hoggle into giving her the peach that sent her to the bubble dream. There, she had dance with the Goblin King. He was so… Nope not going there! No reason for her to get all hot and bothered to end up in a bed alone for the night. Instead she let her mind turn toward other memories. Her dress… that peach dream dress. She had never worn anything as grand as that in all the 10 years after that night. Here she was nearly 25 and yet to don even a wedding dress, as her step mother would remind her almost daily.

Not that she hadn't tried. She had a few relationships in her past, but none to take that final dive into a long term relationship. She still went on dates here and there, but none she wanted to repeat. She had just recently given up looking when Jason made an appearance. He had stepped out of the elevator onto the financial floor one day announcing he would be taking over the recently retired Bob's position as financial director.

Sarah had applied for the director's position, but she had only been with the company for a couple of years. She wanted to get her face out there for future positions and this was a nice step to let her higher ups know she was interested in moving up. She had no bitterness when the position was given to another who had more long time qualifications from another company.

That's when she had seen Jason Collen, the whole 6"1 of him, and she didn't care if she had even been a candidate for the position. He had worn a deep blue business suit that first day as he was ushered from introduction to introduction. She just knew the suit had to have been tailored to him. It had fit him so very well and he filled it so very nicely. Sarah's eye couldn't help, but to follow him across the floor. When he approached her with his hand out and an openly friendly smile, Sarah knew here was opportunity knocking. She couldn't even remember who was introducing them all she thought was how lucky that she had taken an extra effort to look nice today. Taking his outstretch hand, she looked into his hazel eyes to return his warm smile or greeting. Jason was that clean cute, boyishly handsome type, with brown hair cut and styled in that boy next store look. She found herself attracted to him right then!

Since then, they had gone on a couple of dates, but things were moving slowly between them. She got the impression that he was the kind of man to plan and think before letting emotions propel him forward. Six dates and they hadn't even slept together. Her first impression of him was accurate, he was the good boy next store. He was funny and good humored. She surmised he was the type that didn't become handsome till later years. He didn't have that confidence good looking men had. At the moment Sarah didn't mind spending time with him, she only saw his good qualities and those are what attracted her to him. That and he was quite handsome.

Sarah thought about all this as she stopped on a street corner to wait for the green man to appear to signal it was safe to cross. It was a cool winter's day, but her sweater kept her warm. The streets were busy as everyone else headed home after completing yet another work day. They would all go home to their loved ones, eat, slept, and then repeat. Sarah had hoped her roommate was home so they could eat dinner together and maybe catch a movie. She hated the idea of eating alone again. She tucked her head down as a small breeze pushed against her. She took one step off the curb as the light started to flash and bumped into someone. Looking up to excuse herself she realized no one was there. Instead before her stood a large, strangely glittered wall. Behind her she a heard voice say "Ello."


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter Two! I'm really getting into this. Thanks those who read chap. one and thanks for the comments! They inspire me to continue and are helpful in guiding me through my first fanfic writing

Too the story!

KKKKKKKK

 **Chapter 2-Don't Take My Shoes**

Sarah slowly turned around expecting to see a blue fuzzy caterpillar, but in its stead was a small creature about a quarter of Sarah's height. The creature had dusty mousey hair mopped around its head. She had large brown eyes with very little whites showing. Her nose was large and flat hovering directly above a too large mouth. Her skin…fur? It looked like skin, but fuzzy. The fuzz was cream, but tanned like she had spent a lot of time in the sun. The brown eyes turned up to look at Sarah and said, "Lady Sarah?"

"Ummm. Ya." Sarah answered looking down at it.

"Follow me." The creature turned and started walking down the path of what Sarah presumed was the Labyrinth. Sarah didn't move to follow what she believed was a goblin, but stood there watching the goblin move away from her. When the little thing noticed Sarah's absence she stopped and spun around to face Sarah with hands on hips, "Well?" she asked gruffly.

Sarah replied, "You can tell the Goblin King that I'm not playing his games. If he wants me to run the labyrinth, well I'm not going to. So you better get his ass and figure this out."

The she-goblin brows frowned up at Sarah, "Goblin King no want you! He mad at you! You come me to cottage."

Sarah didn't have any misconception on the Goblin King being a fan of hers, but if she wasn't here for his amusement then what?

"What cottage and if his Majesty," she blurted the last bit out sarcastically, "didn't bring me then who and why? Am I to run the labyrinth?"

The goblin looked confused. Sarah thought maybe this thing was a one question at a time creature, "Who- brought -me -here -to -the -labyrinth?" Sarah said gesturing around her.

The goblin shrugged and answered, "Know not. You come now? Lyr job bring Sarah."

"Lyr? Is that your name?" Sarah asked.

"Yas. They say Lyr and I come." 'Go figure' Sarah thought.

"Why do I need to go to cottage?" Sarah asked again.

"NO NOT!" Lyr replied, "Come!"

"If I don't?"

"Lyr go home. You stay here. Lost in labyrinth you be." She finished with a stomp of one of her bare foot against the ground.

Sarah sighed, "Ok. Ok. I'll go."

Sarah really didn't know if Lyr knew anything, but regardless Sarah didn't want to stay in the labyrinth. The goblin seemed harmless and Sarah needed to know why she was brought back to the underground. This _cottage_ seemed like the best option to get information.

The goblin smiled a big smile and turned to skip down the path. Sarah followed, mind buzzing with questions. _'This has to be the Goblin King. Why else would I be here? And to be greeted? I wasn't greeted last time. Except by Jareth, but that was only to tell me the rules. I stumbled upon Hoggle and the worm. Lyr is leading me. The only time I was guided last time was when Hoggle tricked me. So what now? Just play along?_ ' Sarah followed Lyr down the path. She seemed to know where she was going turning here and there. Sarah was so deep in thought she didn't even notice the clearing until Lyr stopped her march causing Sarah to stumble over her.

Lyr spread her arms open wide and declared, "Here!"

Sarah inspected her surroundings. She was standing at the entrance to a small clearing somewhere in the Labyrinth. In the center of the clearing was a cottage very quant and small. Shade trees grew on either side of the cottage and neatly groomed grass sprung up to encircle the ground around. Birds chirps and flew overhead. This place was peaceful. Sarah got the impression Thomas Kinkade had been here at some point.

"Now what Lyr?" She looked down at the little goblin.

"Come in!" she said as she resumed her tramp for the front door.

Lyr walked up to the front door and pushed it open. She then stepped back to usher Sarah to enter the house. Sarah hesitantly stuck her head in to peak about before she committed to going incompletely. She didn't see much from this vantage point so she decided to take a step over the thresh hold, but she wasn't prepared for what she found inside.

What had appeared to be a small quant cottage turned into a… 'hotel?' Sarah wasn't sure if this place was that, but the only time she'd ever seen a room like this was a lounge at a nice hotel. The place was gorgeous in that hunting lodge kind of way. There was a large fire place to the right and little pockets of sitting areas scattered throughout the room. A large chandler hung from the ceiling and a large staircase leading up to balcony overlooking the entirety of the room. Everything looked to be carved of rich honey wood. The furniture, staircase, railing, even the chandler itself, all carved. Splashes of color were added around the room in paintings and rugs. The paintings captured images of animals wildly depicted in their frames. They were still, but so lifelike some appeared to move out of the corner of her eye. Some she recognized, but others were majestic beast Sarah had not known to exist.

"How?" all Sarah could manage to stammer out.

Lyr walked across the room to flop down on a red decoratively carved couch. She thru her feet into the air landing them on the arm of the couch, placed her arms behind her head, and closed her eyes. "Lyr done, me nap!"

Sarah looked down at the creature who within seconds of hitting the couch had fallen asleep. "Well…?"

"Well nothing! You have not the time to gawk about, get undress now!"

Sarah quickly spun around to face the voice who had just given the order. Coming toward Sarah was another creature this one Sarah didn't recognize. It was stout, but not too short. Its gray and brown hair was pinned high with sticks and leafs, holding it in place above her pointed ears. She wore what looked to be a brown sun dress and soft leather souled shoes. She had a sharp nose and brown eyes. She wore bracelets, rings, and necklaces all made from carved and twisted wood. Lines crested her face and spots of her skin were darken brown. Sarah got the impression of a crazy cat lady.

The brown mess came toward Sarah at a brisk pace carry a bundle of material and sewing supplies. "Let's go! Undress! We have not the time!" Her voice was deep and gruff. Sarah thought of the sound of a hollow tree as you spoke into it. A resonating deep echo sound.

"Umm…no…I'm not getting undress! What's goi-" Before Sarah could finish her question the creature had dropped her bundle and was on Sarah with measuring tape. She grabbed and pulled at Sarah trying to remover her cloths and measure Sarah at the same time. Sarah attempted to keep her cloths on and remove the creature from her person, but to no avail. The little thing was determined to do whatever it was trying to accomplish. Sarah called and yelled all the while Lyr laid on the couch with one eye open watching the battle.

"Leave me alone!" Sarah yelled.

"Stop moving!" the creature would retort.

"Give me back my shoes."

"I have to remove them."

"No you don't!"

"Stop fighting, we have not the time."

"Stop pulling my shirt!" The creature had managed to get Sarah's shirt up and over Sarah's head and now had Sarah bent over as she tugged on it. Sarah was now stuck inside the shirt struggling to keep it on and wiggle away from her accoster. This would have been comical if Sarah wasn't so damned pissed. Thus was the predicament they were when a voice rang out throughout the room.

"Enough!" Both paused in their struggle as yet another creature gracefully moving down the staircase. Sarah's shirt was released and she hastily pulled it down and stood up straight. Both of them stood staring at other descending the stair.

This creature was petite and small. Her hair was a seafoam green cut short and worn in loose curls. Her pale limbs were light and slender. She wore a dress of pastel cloth pieces sew together in pretty patterns. As she came closer Sarah could see that she had large green eyes and huge pointed ears. The ears were longer than Sarah's hand from middle figure to wrist.

"Dele, she must be readied now or she will be late." Said the mousey brown creature.

"Well, Verdure, she will be late if you continue to fight with her. Have you tried talking with Lady Sarah? Explain what you are trying to do?" Said the new comer.

"Ummm….I… well…no." she shook her head trying to process the simplicity of the suggestion. The creature looked completely baffled by the idea. As if the thought had never crossed her mind till this very moment.

"Well, let us try." The new one turned to Sarah and gave graceful curtsy. "Please excuse my dear friend. She tends to rush into things before explaining. How about a proper introduction? I am Delerae." She gestured toward Sarah's offended, "This is Verdure and you have meet Lyr. It is an honor to meet you Lady Sarah" She curtsied again.

Verdure stepped forward and curtsied less gracefully before Sarah, "Please forgive me Lady Sarah. I meant no offense."

Sarah stared at the two before her, looking from one to the other. She now noticed the one called Verdure didn't have brown spots on her skin, but instead what looked like tree bark grown into her skin.

"Ok. So what were you trying to do?" Sarah asked her.

"I was merely trying to fit you for a dress so I could quickly alter what I have brought." Verdure pointed to the pile of material she had abandoned on the floor. "Then you could leave for the assembly and be presented in grandeur."

"What Assembly?" Sarah asked earnestly, the only thing of interest she caught.

Delerae stepped forward clasping Sarah's hands, "I am sorry Lady Sarah. I know you are confused, but we are out of time. The assembly has started and we must hurry. I will try to explain as we travel." She grabbed Sarah's hand and started to guide her toward a large mirror. Delerae placed her free hand to the mirror. The mirror reflection began to ripple. Sarah was reminded of a lake just after someone had disturbed the surface. Little did she know the impact of this comparison.

Delerae stepped into the mirror and disappeared. Sarah didn't have time to object before she pulled through by Delerae's clasped hand in hers. As Sarah was pulled in she could hear Verdure murmur something about Sarah having proper attire before presentation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ta-ba! Chapter Three. This shall soon get interesting! Hope you enjoy! Thanks those who have continued!**

 **KKKKKKK**

 **Chapter 3- Through the rabbit…mirror.**

Sarah was pulled through the mirror, but it wasn't in cottage she found herself. She now stood in a large long hallway. It was massive and lined with columns on either side. She got the impression she was moving, but she had yet to take a step. Behind her was the mirror and before her was the hallway leading to a lighted entry way. The hallway was dimly lit and Sarah was unable to find where the low light was coming.

Delerae released her hand and started forward, "Come." She started down the hall way with determination.

The floor, ceiling, walls, and columns were all made of high polished black marble with a night sky motif. As Sarah moved forward she realized why she felt as if she was moving. The room was still, but the starscape was not. It moved. Stars twinkled providing the low light in the hallway. Meteors flung themselves from one end to the other and galaxy's swirled and curled in the night sky.

Sarah was in awe as she whispered, "Where are we?"

Delerae continued her pace forward, "We are in the Natural Hall. There was a summoning of the High Council. Leaders and interested parties have come to witness a decision on a particular petition."

"A petition? Natural Hall? Why am I here?"

They came to the large ache of the entryway at the other end of the corridor. Light shined from instead, spilling out on the interstellar marble. Delelrea stopped and turned toward Sarah, "A decision needs to be made. The Natural Hall is were decisions are made to keep _natural_ order. You are here because it involves you or at least it should."

"What?!" None of this made sense to Sarah. Delerae might as well been speaking gibberish.

"Please Lady Sarah we must go in, the assembly has already started." Delerae stepped to the side and bowed. "You must enter first."

Sarah bit her lip and hesitated, "Just tell me what's going on."

Delerae remained bowed, but gesture for Sarah to move forward, "All will be explained shortly. Please go in."

Sarah sighed, 'I've been trusting enough to come this far.' She took the few steps to get her pass the arch doorway. Shortly upon entering Sarah felt Delerae's hands on her back guiding her forward.

Sarah stood inside a large circular room. Unlike the hallway this room was carved in white marble with the columns of white marble and brightly lite light. The room was segmented into three parts. There was an inner circle, an outer circle, and an outermost circle Sarah stood now. No one stood in the outermost circle all where in the 2nd circle creating a sea of bodies around the inner circle. The room was silent, but one voice coming from the center of the 1st circle. Delerae guiding her up to the 2nd circle into the crowd. Sarah pushed pass the crowd who willing gave way as she went pass. No one gave her notice, eyes tuned ahead at the scene in front. Delerae stopped guiding Sarah once she had a clear view of the stage area.

Sarah looked to the left and right of her. She was surrounded by others, but their attention was on the large circle in front of her. 'This is an amphitheater, but without the seats and layers.' Sarah remembered looking at diagrams in one of her history classes. She looked across the circle to even see a skene opposite her. Upon it was a heavy decorated table that sat five individuals all of which were radically different by underground standards. A large mannish _guy_ with antlers seated there was addressing the person in the center of the circle. Sarah couldn't make out what was said, but when she focused on the person he was speaking to, Sarah gasped.

There he was in all his grandeur. He stood there in a cocksure pose in his goblin armor and goblin cape of deep blue. He had an air of confidence about him, but also an underlining smug deposition. It pissed Sarah off to hear is deep voice flood the room with the same confidence he projected physically. His voice held surety and…obedience. This was the Goblin King.

"I would continue to act as Keeper of the Labyrinth until such a time, if possible, I am no longer King of the Goblins." Said the Jareth the Goblin King to the five seated at the table.

"You have not heard from the lady runner who defeated the Labyrinth? She has forfeited her duty?" This question came from a woman to the right of the antlered man. She was so very beautiful like a high elf from the stories Sarah read as a child. The only difference from the stories and this woman was her seafoam green skin.

"None have heard from her since she fled the Underground shortly after conquering the Labyrinth. She has shown no interest in returning nor any in accepting her place. What more, pray tell, would you need to prove she would be an unfit Guardian? I have acted as the Labyrinth Keeper for a years this assembly is merely for show. Make me the acting Guardian so we can all return to more stimulating duties." He said the last bit as if bored. 'Cocky Bastard' Thought Sarah.

"We acknowledge your dedication as the Keeper and we recognize the necessity of a Guardian, but this predicament is a first. Your whole reign has been of firsts…"

Sarah was in the inner circle before she even realized Delerae had pushed her. She had to make a graceless effort to remain upright on her damn pointed heels. As she righted herself up she now had all eyes on her. She glanced back at Delerae who was gesturing for Sarah to continue forward. Sarah cleared her throat, but she had no idea what to say or do. Jareth just stood there glaring at her. If he was surprised to see her Sarah could not tell.

"Move forward dear." said the elf woman. Her voice was like a meadow of birds, beautiful and breath taking. It helped to calm Sarah's nerves.

Sarah took a few steps forward and stopped a few feet from where Jareth stood still glaring at her.

Sarah didn't look at him. She kept her eye on the woman talking to her, "Have you come to oppose The Goblins Kings bid for the Guardianship of the Labyrinth?" She was so beautiful, but the question was so direct.

"I um… I've come because…I have no…" 'I'm going to throw up' was the only clear thought Sarah could draw together.

"Look at her! She has no inclination of what is transpiring nor why she is even here!" This coming from another on the dais. He was a small bald man with black skin that resembled tar. His voice cold and harsh. "Melaena, you cannot be considering this outsider. The Goblin King has done well in his duty, he will have the title"

"Greda. We will speak of this in private council." With that all five of them turned their backs to everyone in the room. Sarah could see them talking, but nothing could be heard. 'Magic' she thought. She glanced over to his _kingship_. He stood proud and tall watching the deliberation. A smirk playing on his thins lips.

The council turned back to address them once more. The council woman, Meleana spoke, "It is apparent to this council you are uncertain of your situation. Some of the council believe you lack the understanding entailed in the responsibility you will accumulate with the acceptance of this title. Therefore, we will allow you one year to deliberate your choice before we require an answer. During this time you will be expected to stay in the underground and, by the arrangement of the Goblin King, learn about your duties and responsibilities."

Sarah stood there mouth agape like a fish, before Sarah could respond.

"This concludes the councils business." Greda said roughly. The council nodded in agreements and started to vanish one-by-one. Sarah noticed the crowd thinning as well. She looked around the room and others began to disappear or walk toward the arch way to the hallway where she had come in.

Within moments the room was empty save Jareth, Delerae, and herself. Jareth's back remained turned to her. Once everyone was clear he turned and said through clenched teeth, "You will have an hour Above ground to align your affairs. Once time is up you will be transported back to the underground. Make arrangements for at least a week." His words drenched with irritation.

"I-" was all Sarah got before with a flick of his wrist Sarah found herself in her apartment.

 **KKKKKK**

 **I feel like my chapters are short...are they short? Or is this good. I personally hate when a chapter goes on and on and on... But I also hate when one is way too short!**

 **I hope your interest continues! Please leave comments! This is still my first one so encouragement and suggestions are helpful!**


	4. Chapter 4: Who's Dead

**A little bad language in this chapter, sorry.**

 **Chapter 4: Who's Dead?**

Sarah stood in the living room of her apartment. She was facing the front door trying to adjust to where she was and what she was to do now when-

"Shit!"

Sarah about peed herself, she was so surprise by the sudden exclamation. She turned to find her roommate standing in the living room with her.

"I thought I was here alone! Fuck, you scared the shit out of me! Were you in your room? I didn't hear you come in." Denise walked across the living to plop down on the couch as she asked.

"What is this?" She pointed to an hour glass sitting on the coffee table. Dribbles of sand moving down as she spoke.

Denise picked it up and started turning is over in her hand. The sand remained the same either way she turned it.

"It's an hour glass." Sarah answered. Apparently Jareth wasn't kidding about giving her just an hour.

"Doesn't match the living room décor, but if you like it in here it can stay. It's kind of cool how it doesn't reset." She looked up at Sarah.

"What's wrong? You look pale?"

"Nothing" Sarah answered a little too quickly.

"Did Jason finally ravish you?"

"No. No." Sarah shook her head, her face suddenly hot. She was still dazed by what transpired. 'I'm going to have to come up with a cover story.' She thought to herself.

"Denise. I am going out of town for about a week." Sarah hated lying to Denise. They had become good friends since Sarah had moved in to the apartment.

She had meet Denise right before she graduated college. Sarah had just gotten the job she currently works and was apartment hunting around the area. Sarah wasn't having any luck finding a place in the area within the budget of a graduate so she figured she would drown her sorrows in a glass. Denise worked in a bar, Rubie's, frequented by business folks from the office Sarah would be working.

After only a few drinks Sarah had practically told her life story, which turned out to be fortunate because Denise happened to be looking for a roommate. They agreed that night. Sarah woke up with a hangover and regret. She called Denise to schedule a proper meeting, one without Sarah sloshed. But even sober Sarah still liked Denise and they had lived together these past few years.

"Ya? When?" Denise was eating from a bowl of what looked like oatmeal.

"Within the hour."

"What the hell, Sarah. Why so soon?"

"Something came up. A relative died out of state. I have to help with the arrangements."

"Oh damn, I'm sorry. Who was it?"

"A relative." Sarah was never a good liar. Quick on her feet; yes, but a horrible liar.

"Yes, but what relative?" she rolled her eyes, "I'm not that slow. I understand family tree." She jested.

"A great Aunt. I have to pack or I'll miss my flight." Sarah hurriedly spilled out as she quickly rushed to her room and closed the door before Denise could think of another question.

Leaning against the door inside her room Sarah sighed and looked around. 'Where to start?'

She walked across her room to her laptop sitting on her desk and turned it on. While it was booting up Sarah flopped down on her bed. Looking up at the ceiling she let her mind recap all that had passed.

"A year in the underground?" She asked herself aloud. She turned on her side and reached out for the plushy lying near the headboard. Sitting up she put the bear in her lap looking down into its big plastic eyes.

"Lancelot, what do I do? I doubt I have a choice. That council or whatever seemed pretty serious. Besides Jareth would just drag me back anyhow. But, why now? It's been nearly 10 years. And what was all that business about _guardian_? All seems tied to when I had to run the Labyrinth...but what is it I'm really required to do?"

Sarah sat in silent mediation going over all her options. That's what accountants did. They looked for loop wholes, balanced everything, and found the solutions with careful calculations. After 10min or so had passed she tossed her childhood toy on to the bed and stood.

"I have to pack! Thanks for the talk Lancelot!" with that Sarah went about packing.

Sarah had no clue what to pack nor if she would be able to come back for more. So she decided to back a little of everything. After her suit cases where packed and ready she sat down in front of her laptop.

"Now to tie up loose ends." She spread her fingers over the keyboard and went to work. She wrote an email to Dad and Irene first explaining to them how she had to go out of town for a business trip. She let them know she would be gone for a week and that they shouldn't expect to hear from her. She told a few of her closest friends the same story she told Denise. A few coworkers got the same lie, but with requests for then to cover her accounts until she got back. Lastly she emailed Jason.

Jason,

I'm sorry this is such short notice, but my aunt out of state has passed. I will be taking some time off to help with the arrangements. Sorry, but I will have to postpone our date this weekend. Don't worry I'll make it up to you!

Take care,

Sarah

Sarah read the email over again. She wasn't happy with it, felt it was too impersonal, but time was running out. Beside what more could she say to a guy she's been out with a few times. It's not like there is any real commitment, right? But she felt the obligation and didn't what to leave without saying good bye, she really liked the guy!

"Better hurry!" Sarah glanced around her room making sure she had everything she might need. She tucked Lancelot under her arm and reached for her bags. She went back out to the living room to find Denise doing yoga.

"Well I'm off, Denise!"

"Ok. Be safe! I know it's kind of a crappy trip, but try to have a little fun." said Denise from her upside down dog pose.

"I'll try. Stay out of trouble."

"Please! Trouble in my middle name." Denise got up and gave Sarah a hug and to shoo her off. With one finally wave Sarah opened her front door and stepped out as the last bit of sand fell through the hour glass.

Sarah found herself back in the amphitheater in the Natural Hall this time only she and Delerae stood in the giant hall.

"You're back?!" said Delerae as she approached Sarah.

"Was I gone long?"

"No, seconds really."

Sarah sighed and looked around the empty hall, "Now what? Where is Jareth?"

"I believe he went back to his castle. He has no need for portal mirrors, he has his own power to transport. We are also to head to the castle."

"He just left us? With my bags to carry? That ass, apparently chivalry is dead. The castle you said?"

"Yes, you will be staying there while you complete your studies."

"With Jareth?"

"He is in charge of your studies and has the best knowledge of the Labyrinth."

"I suppose." Said Sarah somewhat crest fallen.

"Well, I suspect you have many more questions?"

"Tons."

"Well, my Lady, I will catch you up as we head to the castle."

"First tell me about this portal mirror thing."

"Some mirrors here are more than pretty bobbles to look at yourself. Some can transport those who haven't the magic ability to do so themselves or some can show you what you desire. Magic mirrors are rare. Most were destroyed some time ago the ones that are left are far and few between."

Sarah curiosity was defiantly peaked, "Why would they be destroyed?"

"Long ago there was an evil queen who used mirrors to do her bidding. Transportation mirrors used for assassinations and desires used to blackmail, twist, and spy. That was a many, many years ago. Now they are very expensive acquisitions. This one-" She pointed to the large wall mirror they had used to transport them to the Neutral Hall, "-would cost as much as a small kingdom."

"How does it work?" Sarah asked confused.

"You merely think of where you want to go and touch the mirror to activate it. Would you like to try?"

Sarah looked at the mirror, "Ok. What do I do?"

"Think about the last time you were at the Goblin Castle, capture the image. Then when you have it touch the mirror."

Sarah did as she was instructed. The mirror started to ripple as she touch it. She felt the pull almost instantly. She watched her arm disappear as she was pulled into the mirror.

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry this one is still a little short! I'm am attempting to stretch the next ones out, though.**


	5. Chapter 5: Lover's Maze

**Sorry for the slight delay, been a busy summer! Thanks for the helpful tips. I've attempted to improve some of my sentencing and am looking for a beta reader. I might bug my husband into doing it! Too the story!**

 **Chapter 5: Lover's Maze**

The portal deposited them outside the castle gate just outside the Goblin City on a small lifted pavilion. This mirror was much smaller than the Natural Hall mirror. Boarded by a living tree bark, its smooth reflexive surface outlined by the ruff brown dark, leafs providing shade on the dais they stood upon. Stepping down from the dais hey started toward the direction of the castle. While they walked Delerae talked.

"Hundreds and hundreds of years ago there was much war between the kingdoms. Including the Goblin Kingdom. This was way before the Labyrinth, mind you. The goblin kingdom was led by another Goblin King, his queen, and heirs. He was a strategic genius and held the Goblin Kingdom firmly. A few years had passed seemingly peaceful so the King decided his son to marry." Delerae explained while they walked.

"It was a joyful occasion and all in the kingdom celebrated." Delerae paused looking off into the distance at something Sarah couldn't see before continuing.

"Upon their wedding night the bride murdered her husband. After which she searched out the king and murdered him while he slept. She was moving to kill the youngest son when the queen stumbled upon the act. Fortunately the queen was able to save the young prince, but killed the women during the struggle. She later found out that her eldest son and husband had been murdered.-"

"That's horrible!" Sarah interjected.

"Indeed." Delerae returned, "The queen was obviously heart broken. She had seen no malice in the young women, as she and her son had been courting for years. The prince loved the women and during a time for arrange marriages for power and politics, this was a rare match."

"This isn't the kind of story I thought I would find in the Underground." said Sarah.

Delerae replied, "The Underground isn't all happily ever after's and fancies come true."

"I guess so. But what does this have to do with me?"

"What the queen did next. That's where you are concerned."

They had reached the gate to the inner castle as Delerae continued, "You see the queen made a pledge. She vowed something like this would never happen again. She was determined to protect her son. So she built the Labyrinth. As it goes she spent every moment obsessed with the construction of the Labyrinth, building, infusing it with magic, making it more and more elaborate. It grew and grew, not only in size, but power as well."

"Why?" she asked shifting her luggage to her other shoulder.

"To guard her son and any potential heirs to the goblin throne. You see the Labyrinth became a test. Any young lass whom wished to marry the king had to conquer the Labyrinth. As you well know the Labyrinth challenges you, tests you, helps you grow, and to discover truths about yourself you had not known to exist. If you lost the Labyrinth then you were unfit to marry the king, but if you conquered it you became the next Queen of the Goblins and Keeper of the Labyrinth. Mother knows best."

"Then why did the Labyrinth take Toby? I had no desire to marry the Goblin King."

"Yes, well, for a long time the Labyrinth was known as the Lovers Maze. At one point only would-be queens ran it, but after a bit the Labyrinth allowed young couples to prove their love through it. The couple would enter at different points and if they found each other in the Labyrinth then their love was destined. If not, then…"

"This story is taking way to long. How am I involved?"

"Patience my Lady. The point is the Labyrinth can evolve to fit the runner and the guardian. It can see into the runner's heart and change itself to fit the need. As of late the Labyrinth has become….erratic. The king before Jareth had not a wife and since King Jareth has taken the throne a bride has yet to conquer it. Now the Labyrinth has been known to take the wished away and wishers to run."

"Like Toby and me!"

"Aye, like Toby and you, but not quit. Normally the Labyrinth doesn't just snag up those above and have them run. It has changed and we can't tell if for the better." Delerea trailed off at that moment.

Sarah could see they were close to the castle enternace. She was still confused why she was here. Looking back down at the green haired creature she asked, "Again, I don't see much connection to myself beside me wishing Toby away, then running the Labyrinth, and rescuing him. Why am I here now?"

"The trouble is that the Labyrinth didn't take your brother because he was a wished away. The Goblin King took your brother."

"Um, yes. I made the wish. It took Toby and then I had to run to get him back."

"Not quit, dear. The Labyrinth took YOU not your brother. The Goblin King attempted to cover it up creating the illusion the Labyrinth grabbed a wisher and wished away, but in truth you were the target. With his majesty's magic and flare, he created the illusion you ran for Toby"

"Why? Why me and why do that?"

"I don't know. We can't interpret the will of the Labyrinth without a Guardian and no one can interpret the Goblin King. My guess is he doesn't want to share power so he covered your abduction up. We are all left puzzled. Except for the fact that _you_ , a human, conquered the Labyrinth, which by right makes _you_ the Guardian and Goblin Queen."

Sarah stopped walking, "Whao! What a minute?! Me Goblin Queen!"

"Indeed, my Lady. This is of which the council spoke of, you taking the responsibly of Guardianship of the Labyrinth and shared goblin throne."

"Oh." Sarah stopped and stared at the castle before her. It towered over the goblin city like a giant looking at a mouse. She would help rule this place? She knew nothing about how to be a monarch nor what to do with the Labyrinth. Doubt started to creep up on her. 'What if I fail? Who would be hurt?' she looked behind her at the Goblin City and beyond that the Labyrinth. 'Them, that's who will be hurt'

"Don't worry Lady Sarah you will study hard and learn what you need to be a great ruler." Delerae said after noticing the expression of worry on Sarah's face.

Sarah turned back to Delerae, "Will I?"

"If your heart is in it, then yes." Delerae and Sarah resumed their walk to the castle gates, "Besides you already have allies, you saw to that the last time you were here."

Sarah now stood outside the main castle entrance in awe. She had forgotten how large this place was. So focused was she on her task last time, she never had a chance to just admire any of it. Now here she was about to learn all she could about how to rule it, maybe.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" Delerea said looking at the castle in her own awe.

"I forgot how much."

Delerea turned and looked up at Sarah, "Now Lady Sarah, you must do all you can to learn and to progress. This is important."

Sarah could hear the finality in Delerae's voice, "You aren't coming?"

Delerae gave the castle a wishful look, "No. I must return to the cottage."

"What?! But I feel like this is kinda your fault, Delerae!"

Delerae smiled, "This is not my fault. The Labyrinth brought you here. Do your best and at least try."

Sarah knew it was unfair to blame Delerae and she knew it wasn't her fault, but she felt a connection to this creature and was hurt she was leaving. Sarah didn't want to face Jareth without someone by her side. A sudden thought of her friends from her childhood pop into her head and she wondered if they were around.

"I'm sorry Delerae, I'm just confused and hesitant to face Jareth. He seemed pissed." Sarah confessed.

"Don't worry about Jareth. He runs red when he is hot, but cools when his temper subsides."

Sarah gave a small smile of knowing, "The trouble is I've only seen him red."

"All will be well Sarah. If you ever need me just reach out."

"How?"

"You will know. Now go, you don't want to keep him waiting." Delerea gave Sarah a small hugged and turned to leave toward the direction they had come. "Bye Sarah. Be good."

Sarah looked back up at the castle and signed, "Ok. I'll try. Bye-" Sarah turned to say bye to Delerae once more, but she was already gone.

 **Thanks again for reading! I'm so very excited about those who are enjoying. I've started another story! I am really taking my time on it between this one. I'll be putting it up upon completion, but this one I will continue to update!**


	6. Chapter 6: Angry Words

**Here we go!**

 **Chapter 6: Angry Words**

Jareth sat on his throne in deep contemplation. His long agile legs thrown over the arm of the chair comfortably. The atmosphere of the room projected doom and gloom. At the moment the Goblins were gone, taking their laughter and mockeries with them. Light in the room was dim, casting large shadows across the walls from tore house banners hung high from ceiling to floor. Jareth heard her light steps before she had approached the throne waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

Shrinking in on herself, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you summoned me, Your Majesty."

Jareth looked down at the small shaking creature, he sighed. Catching a view of their surroundings he realized how depressing the room displayed. Concentrating on redirecting his mood to a more positive thoughts, the room started its transformation almost immediately. Doom and gloom lifted and replaced by a more pleasant room.

She relaxed almost instantly. All knew the throne room reflected the mood of the Goblin King and the previous appearance did not leave one guessing his mood.

Jareth stood from his throne and approached her, "Yes Rayl, I did. We have a visitor coming to the castle and I will need you to be her ladies maid."

Looking up at her king, pleased he had such a task for her. "Majesty, of course!"

"Good. Now prepare her a suite and be ready to receive her." The little creature bowed and scampered from the room.

Jareth signed again and sat on his throne. He was not happy with the decision the council had decreed, but he was no fool to argue. He would do his bit and arrange her studies, other than that he would have as little interaction with her as possible.

"Sarah Williams, so you have returned to the Castle beyond the Goblin City?" he said to the empty room, "What to do with you?" Reaching down beside his throne he picked up a small mound of papers and proceeded to scribble a few notes; a running list of the materials and academics she would require.

When he was finish he tossed the stack to the floor, "Conceited girl, how did you even end up here?!" Pondering this question since she appeared in the Natural Hall. He had made no contact with her since her leave and now for her to just show up when he was to petition for Guardianship. "It must be the Labyrinth, but why? The timing was too well planned. Why does it keep bringing this girl here?"

Jareth noticed the room changing again, this time the room reflected his anger, growing columns draped in red cloth appeared. Taking his place on the growing throne now settled high above his subjects. Nodding his approval of the room's transformation he readied for Sarah's arrival.

Sarah was greeted by two armor clade goblins. Remembering them from her last visit she was reluctant to approach.

"Greeting Lady! King waits, this um way!" pointing his spear in the direction she was to go he lead the way.

Last time she was here they did all they could to stop her from getting this far and now they were showing her the way. Mind reeling from the contrast Sarah followed diligently. While they moved through the castle Sarah attempted to pry information form the goblins.

"So, how is the King?" The questioned sounded silly, but she needed something to break the ice.

"King is King." Said the fat briskly one of the two.

"Yes, King is King, but is he still mad?" That was the question she wanted to know. Sarah had no desire to walk in on a King sized tantrum.

"Yes." Said the other not fat goblin.

Sarah was staggered by his honestly, but continued, "Do you know why?"

The fat one looked to the other as if waiting for permission, "King mad, cuz lady here."

"Why is he mad I'm here?!"

"Here!" proclaimed the skinner one pointing to a large arch doorway.

Looking up from them she saw the door to the throne room recognizing it where Jareth had kept Toby most of the time he had been in the Underground. Whipping the sweat from her palms on her skirt, shifting her luggage and Lancelot, she took a deep breath and prepared for the king.

Taking in the surround of the throne room Sarah realized the change almost immediately. So drastic was the change from the last time she was here. Her eyes were drawn to the center where a throne sat high on a dais. There sat Jareth like a prize piece in an expensive museum. As Sarah approached he stood and walked down the stairs leading from the dais.

Meeting half way Sarah tried to stand as proud as she could, but before Jareth she felt small and delicate. Dressed in finery he stood almost a full head above her. The way he looked down his pointed nose made her shiver. All the while a voice in the back of her head was commenting on how hot he looked in those tight pants and fitted vest.

Walking around her, eyeing her up and down he spoke using that high and mighty voice he had used in the Natural hall, "Well, Sarah, you have filled out nicely. Tall and lean, one would say you are a true beauty."

"One couldn't say the same for you." She felt stupid as soon as she said it. They both knew it wasn't true, but he made her feel so small and unimportant. Like a big black fly on a unicorn.

Leaning in close he whispered in her ear, "Some would say otherwise." He said in a low alluring voice.

A different kind of shiver ran down Sarah, deep down in regions abandoned with time and lack of use. Finishing his gait he stopped before her once again. "Your body may have changed with time, but you are still the stubborn insulant girl I meet years ago. Why are you here?"

Caught by surprise by the sudden insult and then question she shot back at him, "Why _am_ I here, Jareth?!" Saying his name with as much distain as possible.

"Don't direct you anger at me, girl. You had a chance to leave, but your suborn pride refused to take the opportunity given."

"Given!?" her temper was rising. "I was minding my own business when suddenly I was here again!"

"A formality. You had a chance to go home to your materialistic life and mundane day-to-day, but again to spite me you have gotten yourself into more than you can handle."

He was goading her and they both knew it, but Sarah was too far in now to just give up. Also, she was so damned pissed at how he was able to sound so cool and sophisticated during an agreement, were her voice was shrill and angry. Perhaps she was proud, because all she could think of was pushing him over the edge as he had done her.

"Too much for me to handle? If you recall I bested you the last time I was here!"

"Please. You think a mere girl could beat me and my goblin army? You had the Labyrinths help last time, otherwise you would have failed."

"Maybe the Labyrinth will help me now!" That struck a chord with Jareth and Sarah knew that she hit a tender spot.

"You will not have it so easy this time girl. You will have to work from this point on, you will no longer have anything just given to you. No more success just landing in your lap, even with the Labyrinth's help. You will be tested truly this time." His anger starting to rise.

"You make it sound as if I've had a life of luxury and never had a day in my life of work. I have earned what I have!"

"You have not earned this, Sarah!" Neither one of them had noticed how close they were, mere inches apart, both their breath coming quick and hot. "You have no idea what you signed up for, but just like a stubborn child you jumped before you looked. You are naïve, immature, and a pain in my ass! And you want to be Guardian or Queen? What have you ever fought for in your life, Sarah? You never once lived in poverty, you received an education relatively easily, you have not been hurt by love, and darkness has never once shadowed your door. Tell me Sarah how hard your life is, you without struggle. Who are you to expect to help guide the lives of others! The thought is laughable. What makes you so special?"

"You bastard! How dare you make presumptions about me? You have no idea what my life involves." Sarah used all her will power to control herself wanting to scream, yell, cry…anything to relieve her anger and hurt. In mere moments she was brought down to a feeling of insignificance. A mere child standing with nothing more than a stuffed animal. Neither one of them was sure they could continue without regrets, so stood silently glaring dangers till the silence was interrupted.

"The Lady's chamber is ready." Said Rayl is a small hushed voice.

Without breaking eye contact with Sarah, "Take her to her room before either of us do something we regret." Said Jareth harshly.

The small creature beckoned for Sarah to follow. Sarah stood for a moment longer before turning on her heels and hotly storming out of the throne room.

Feeling defeated, Jareth took up his throne once more placing his palm over his face. He knew he had been too rough with her, his words aimed to hurt. Sarah always managed to strike a spot with him. Enticing his anger, practically begging for him to test her. Reminded of her run the last time he had lost his temper. She had challenged him and he felt compelled to rise to it. He had sent the Cleaners after her, he didn't give a damn if she was child. Finding solace in the fact that she had bested the Cleaners and would do fine now, he went back to his mound of papers as the room reverted back.

 **Hope you liked. I may be able to post more often with summer ending soon. Hopefully more free time to write and not so much time caught up in work. Wish me luck!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Looking Mirror

**Sorry this one is a little rushed. I was looking forward to a little more time to work on this, but alas that time has escaped me. Enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Chapter 7- The Looking Mirror**

Fuming Sarah allowed the goblin to show the way to her room. Storming down the corridors turning this way and that, she was finally ushered throw a door leading in to her new sleeping courters. Sarah briefly took in her new room, not really absorbing what she as seeing. When the goblin asked if the room was acceptable Sarah nodded her approval. The creature smiled, but hurriedly scampered out of the chamber.

Once alone Sarah flung herself on the elaborately made four post bed, burying her face in an overly stuffed pillow. Letting a silent screen into the pillow, Sarah thought back on Jareth's words. She wasn't mad that he had said them she was made at the truth in them. Every since she was a child she had always wondered why she got the opportunity to see the underground. Yes, it was scary losing her brother and the worry that she had lost him forever, but one couldn't ignore the incredible opportunity she had been given. A witness to a world no one else had seen; except Toby, but he was too young to remember the details and Sarah never told him about that time. Her! She was chosen and yet again she was brought back for reasons unclear to her. What was she to do? Say no and leave? Miss out on this opportunity?

Sarah sat up on the bed hugging Lancelot close to her chest. _What if Jareth was right and I'm not the one for whatever is going on. Maybe there has been a mistake and I should have just left and never returned…_

Sarah let the thought die out. Perhaps she hasn't had much struggle in her life, she knew her life could have been worse. She was grateful for what she had. She didn't need Jareth and his high and mighty attitude. _Besides, what does he know? I don't need his help. I can figure this out on my own._

Anger ebbing away, Sarah moved from the bed to explore her room, or rooms. The suite was rather pretty, made up or pale purples and greens. When you first enter there was a living area with couches and tables, to the left was her room, and within there was a bathing chamber, and dressing room. Impressed Sarah made her way from room to room. _I didn't think a castle ran by goblin and a manic king to be so luxurious._ Hand stroking the overstuff bed she made her way bashfully to the dressing room. Knowing it was impossible for her to already have a complete wardrobe already without them knowing her sizes. Standing before the giant wardrobe she was not surprised to find it empty. Slightly disappointed Sarah started to unpack what she had brought.

…..

Three days after Jareth's and Sarah's argument, Jareth sat at the dining table in the formal dining room eating supper alone. He wasn't truly alone. The goblins where scattered throughout the room either eating their own meal or making mischief. Jareth loved the goblins, but they were not the same as having his own kind around. They were like children and he needed the occasional adult time. Not many had the patience for the goblin kind. Most thought them dirty and troublesome, were Jareth saw potential and responsibility. He had been drawn to them, seeing a little of himself in them. Wild and unpredictable, but loyal and strong. After the death of the previous Goblin King, Jareth saw opportunity. Jumping at the chance to rule over these misunderstood, misguided mob of orphans, he conquered the Labyrinth and won his crown.

"Damn it!" Jareth drummed his fingers on the table aggravated as the goblin hushed around him. He fell into silence as his thoughts consumed him. He had fought his way to the castle and earn the loyalty of the goblins. He was a formidable enemy and a strong ally. He is a strong and powerful man, so why was he so anxious when he thought of Sarah. He had not seen her since the day of her arrival and their little spat. Knowing she would stay busy with the schedule he had made her, he assumed he would be seeing her for the occasional meal, at the very least. It being a question of etiquette while staying in another's home.

To satisfy his curiosity of the new house guest he summoned Rayl to give a report of her studies. Just her studies.

Rayl entered the room glancing about at the fun the others were having amongst the room before timidly approaching her king. Large eyes peaking up from a cluster of short cropped brown bangs she asked, "You called, your Majesty?"

"Rayl, tell me, how are Lady Sarah's studies going."

Looking down sheepishly at the floor Rayl inaudible murmured something to the ground.

"What?!" Jareth asked harshly causing the she-goblin to jump. Gently he continues, "Speak up, please."

In a louder clearer voice, but without looking up Rayl answered, "Lady Sarah has not come out of her room. She still remains angry with the King."

Jareth turned scarlet as he jumped to his feet. "What?!"

Rayl took a step back.

Looking down at her he asked, "Why has she not been attending her studies?"

Rayl did not respond, but continued to look down at her hairy feet.

Jareth asked again and Rayl hesitantly answered, "She will not admit, but she was hurt by kings words and she is home sickness."

Jareth relaxed. He knew he was harsh, but she would need to grow thick skin if she was to remain Underground. Many are going to say wounding words and she would have to learn to rise instead of hide. Jareth also knew the pain of leaving your home and facing uncertainty. Perhaps this was not the best time to teach her the lesson of other cruelties. Perhaps he needed to approach this at a different angle.

Looking down at the goblin, "Rayl you did well, you may go play with the other."

Rayl smiled and scamped off to join of group of goblins playing chicken feet.

….

Sarah heard a soft knock on her door. _Rayl! Good I'm starving!_ Sarah eagerly pounced over to her door and opened it, but to her dismay there was no little goblin girl. Instead a goblin king leaned against her door frame.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest she bluntly asked him, "What do you want, Jareth?"

"That is no way to greet a King." He answered with a little irritation in his voice and then adjusting his tone he asked, "May I enter?"

Stepping to the side Sarah allowed him to pass. Jareth took in the room before turning back to her, "Is the room to your liking?"

"Yes." She answered curtly.

"Good. Shall we cut to the point?" Making himself comfortable on one of the sofas in the sitting area she continued, "I want apologize for my heated words."

Sarah notice the strain and how the words were rush out, but she was also taken aback by the sudden unprompted apology. She took a seat on the other side of the sofa unsure how to respond. Good for her he wasn't finished.

"As a token of my sincerity I have a gift." With a flick of his wrist a large object appeared in the room with a large blue satin cloth hung over it hiding what was underneath.

Sarah looked at the object attempting to decipher what it could be, remembering where she was she turn to Jareth and asked suspiciously, "What is it?"

Gracefully moving to his feet he strutted over to the item and removed the sheet. Sarah moved from the sofa to inspect the object.

Before her was a large ornate dressing mirror, confused she asked, "A mirror?"

Jareth waved a gloved hand just over the surface of the mirror, "It's a Looking Mirror. It will show you what you desire to see."

As Sarah peered into the mirror as an image started to form. A person she recognized instantly, "Toby!"

"Aye, it will show you above as well as below." Said Jareth.

Sarah continued to stare into the mirror. That's definitely her Toby, her little brother. He was at her old desk, now moved into his room, leering over a stack of books he was studying. He was a smart boy, so unlike Sarah when she was that age. Sarah had been fond of fancy and faeries, but Toby was rational. He relied on facts and truths. Ironic Sarah thought, he who had seen the Underground.

"I hope this will not distract from your studies."

Sarah sheepishly looked up at him. She got the distinct impression he knew. Knew she hadn't been following the schedule he had outlined for her. Although, she was never directly told when to start, just finding the schedule with books and papered neatly stack on her waiting table. She could just play dumbed, but she didn't want to do that. He had made a gesture and here was her turn to do the same.

"I'm sorry Jareth. I haven't been attending and I wish I could come up with a good reason why, but I can't. Perhaps I'm being spiteful." She offered that up to him, hoping he wouldn't react too angrily.

"I know you haven't been to your lessons, but I will give you the benefit of the doubt this time and this one time only. From here on out you are to do as the Council has required." Making progress to the door he continued, "Remember this Sarah; I am not the one you defy here, it is the council. You do not wish to cross the council. Enjoy the mirror." And with that he was gone from her chambers before Sarah realized she hadn't thank him for the mirror.

Turning again to the mirror Sarah smiled. _Perhaps there is hope here. Maybe we can get along after all._


	8. Chapter 8 Dwarves Are Such Know-it-alls

**Sorry I've been MIA! Super busy lately. Please enjoy! Little of a short informative chapter.**

It's the small things in life you have to appreciate. Waiting for those huge opportunities only grind down your patience. One could find themselves waiting forever for something exciting to happen. It is the everyday little things that happen frequently enough to go unappreciated, but less enough to enjoy them when they appear. At least that was what Sarah was telling herself. Fast approaching her first month in the underground Sarah had fallen into a well packed routine.

The schedule Jareth had given her was extensive indeed. Wake up, attend a session or two, lunch, a session or three, dinner, bed. Sarah felt like she was in college all over again, but at least she had an idea what to expect in college. Chemistry in high school was practically the same as intro chemistry in college. Yes, the expectations were different and she paid for the class, but the fundamentals were the same at least. But this! This was like nothing she had ever learned. Never had she imagined the history of the underground to be so long lived and extensive. Then there was her class on Fey politics and etiquette and not to mention the fey types!

She had thought that her time in the underground would have been well packed with excitement and adventures. Finder herself inside studying most of the day left her with little time for exploring. Sarah was at least grateful she was a quick study or she was afraid she wouldn't even get sleep.

She kept these thoughts to herself not wanting to give the wrong impression. The classes she did enjoy, but she just thought there would be…more.

On the flip side she was learning heaps of new information and most of her teachers and instructors were heaps of helpful.

The current one was a short large nosed dwarf by the name of Reatc. Although Sarah was well over 3 feet taller than he was, he took great pride of looking down on her. Figuratively, of course. He wasn't unkind to Sarah, he was helpful in fact. Sarah's irritation laid in the fact that he was very proud that he knew so much more than she about practically anything Underground related. When Sarah asked a question or requested clarification, he would puff out his chest, hold his nose high, and then proceed into a long drawn out explanation or whatever the topic happened to be.

One particular interesting topic he spoke of was that of the Natural Council. The group of people she stood before on her first day and the very same group that had given her the opportunity in the Underground for a year.

Apparently magic isn't as simple as one would think, at least from what Aboveground folks would presume. As her instructor explained one day.

"Magic can be anything or do anything so it must have limitation placed to prevent calamity. The Natural Council keeps the order in the Underground. They keep the balance of magic by watching the proceedings of those of power and magic. They intervene when necessity arises or a Kingdom is in need of counseling or guidance. Other than that they intervene very little with the mundane movements of every day." He had told Sarah.

"Isn't the point of magic to be able to do what you want or desire?" She had asked.

"For a human perspective magic is almost anything not understood. You lack the understanding between magical nature and magical ability. You believe you are in a magical land of magical beings? We see it as another day or another creature. When a human is born with an extra ordinary ability do you call it magic?"

"I guess it would depend on the ability." He eyed Sarah as to warn her smart remark, but she wasn't attempting to be funny. If a person was born with the ability to light fire with their minds, then yes that's pretty damn special.

"Let's say that a human was born with the ability to hold their breath for let's say hours without assistance. Is this special?"

"Very."

"Good. Now for us a mermaid can do just that. Is this still magic or nature?" He asked her.

"Nature? I presume."

"Correct! Now if a mermaid was able to wield essence of fire? Is this magic or nature?" he asked again.

"Was she born with the ability or learned?" She asked him.

"Exactly!" He nodded approvingly at her, "You are starting to understand Sarah! You see somethings are quite normal for use that you might see as special, then there are things that are extra ordinary for us. These are the capabilities the Natural Council watches. A creature cannot be born with an unnatural gift that could swing the pendulum of chaos. One can learn, with the help of magic, to do something unnatural."

"I'm still a little confused because I see Jareth do all kinds of weird stuff."

"He is fey and as such he is already born with abilities that his majesty could advance. King Jareth is also a king and with his title he is blessed with more abilities. Then there is the labyrinth which also deals a good bit of magic in his lordships favor." He explained.

When Sarah inquired further about unnatural magic he explained, "Magic can swing from order to chaos in a blink of an eye. If a magical being went around doing as they please the world would warp and become unnatural. There are certain laws that must never be broken by magic or otherwise."

"Like what?" Sarah had asked.

"The simplest and most complicated is that of Life and Death. Above or Below it is the same. There is a natural flow, one lives and one dies. You can't return for the dead and you can't live forever."

"But as I understand some fey live forever." Said Sarah.

"A misconception." He responded, "Some fey live for a very, very long time, but they will pass one day."

Sarah thought back to Jareth. _How old is he then? He looked to be late thirties maybe early forties. Would it be rude to ask? I'll have to ask that in etiquette._ A sudden memory struck her, back to the time she was in the preach dream. At the time she wasn't sure, but now looking back on the moment she got the sudden impression that Jareth was trying to seduce her. _How can that be? I was only a child. What if there isn't any age taboo in the underground and Jareth was trying to seduce me?!_ The thought enraged her, but was quickly replace by flattery. A smile touched her lips. _Perhaps he was attracted to me…maybe he still might be…_ Sarah shook the thought from her mind as a light blush colored her cheeks. Much has changed since then, at least she has. _Jareth on the other hand looks the same._

So lost in her thought she hadn't realized her teacher was still talking, " -Above and the Below are two sides of the same coin. If too much magic was released into the Above the border between them would disappear and cause unnatural disasters. As a kind of fell safe for these things the Natural Council was formed. They are the guardians of this realm. They keep the natural flow of things and make sure there isn't too much overlap between the worlds."

Sarah let out a sigh of relief, glad he didn't catch her day dreaming "If they intervene very little, then why did Jareth have to go to them to have the Labyrinth?"

"The Labyrinth needs a guardian to control the magic. Magic must be controlled, you see. Besides, the Labyrinth is really its very own creature. A fluke of magic really." He stopped and pondered, not sure if that was really the best way to explain the Labyrinth. Sarah got the impression that he really wasn't sure were the Labyrinth fell on the spectrum. She also knew he would never admit to not knowing anything even if she pushed the subject.

"We follow the guide line established by the council and that is that. Now if we can continue-"

Sarah tried to keep up with the rest of the lesson, but she was still caught up on the whole Natural Council thing. Was it because she was human and this as so foreign to her? What she really wanted to do was to talk to Jareth, but she still felt so awkward around him. He barely showed his face! She rarely saw him between her lessons and to her understanding was he is constantly busy with castle and Labyrinth business. They rarely made conversation past casual 'how you 'or 'the weather are is nice' during the few meals they had together. Dinner they would just sit and eat and trade their superficial conversation. Sarah new it wasn't because he was royalty of anything like that, she just didn't know how to communicate with him. Of course, of all the people she had met below he seemed the most in touch with her world. _Maybe he can break this down a little more than this old man._ She set her resolve! Dinner she would attempt to engage Jareth in a true conversation!

"Sarah! Are you even listening?!" yelled the dwarf

"Sorry, please continue."

 **Also, I just completed my other story called I Wish. A lot darker than this one, but it is completed! Check it out if you would like and let me know what you think. Love ya lots! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9: An Awkward Dinner

**Chapter 9:** **An Awkward Dinner**

Sarah wanted to bang her head against the table, figurative of course, for she was truly at a loss of words. There he sat no more than a few seats away in all his finery and glam, yet she could not think of a single topic. Yes, she had planned to ask about the council, but now that she was here she felt she could do better. Besides, she had learned during her etiquette class that fey didn't enjoy talking business at social events. Dinner for them was a social event, but looking over at Jareth silently eating, Sarah had her doubts. If she was going to attempt to really communicate with him, she had to do better than discussing her classes.

Jareth and Sarah were the only two to sit and eat at the large rectangle dining table. There were plenty of seats for the goblins. Instead, they chose to dart about the room; some eating, playing, or riding a chicken like a pony. Sarah had noticed that the Goblins primarily did their own thing. They were practically everywhere she went, but they weren't destructive in any sense. Once she learned how to communicate with them, they weren't so bad. They are able to follow the simplest instructions and they are fiercely loyal to Jareth. Oddly still, Jareth himself seem comfortable and well situated amongst the goblins. Even in all his regal.

Sarah watched from the corner of her eye as Jareth brought another spoon full of soup to his thin lips. She noticed that he always ate very properly; siting straight, spoon held delicately in hand, napkin in lap, the whole nine yards. This frustrated Sarah to no end. No matter what he did he always looked so damn proper making her own insincerities rise. Next to him she always felt like the country bumpkin in her jeans and t-shirt. What frustrated the most was what she was doing at this very moment. Whenever she could, she would watch him out of the corner of her eye. Stealing glances of him or catching herself in long enamored stares. She couldn't help herself, he was memorizing to look at. Annoyed that she was doing it, yet again, she quickly forced herself to keep her eyes on her bowl of soup.

Not only did she fell inferior in looks and etiquette she also felt unease speaking to Jareth. Anytime she would start to say something the words stuck to her lips. Confusion engulf her as she attempted to pinpoint her hesitation. This irritated her even more because she had always thought herself an outspoken person. Looking back on her time in the Underground as an adolescent she realized just how much harder she had made the run because of her unruly month. Even as an adult she carried that outspokenness, but here she was at a loss of how to proceed. Was it because of her revelation early that day? When she thought back on her peach dream and wondered was the Goblin King trying to seduce a child? A blush creep up on her face. Shaking her head vigorously she to rid herself of that particular thought. _Thinking that way will only be awkward. At least for me, damn it! I'm sure he doesn't care,_ Sarah thought to herself. So caught up in the thought she didn't even notice she had started to murmur to herself.

"Did that soup say something practically interesting?"

Sarah shot straight up not realizing what she was doing. Glaring down the table she saw Jareth smirking back at her. _Great,_ she thought to herself. _Here I was trying to wreck my brains for something to say. To break the tension in some profound way, and here I look like a mad women talking into her soup._

"I was just reviewing my today's lessons." _Bully for you Sarah! That was quick thinking!_

Sighing Jareth continued, "Well then, anything interesting in your lesson's today, Lady Sarah?" Jareth said as he brought another spoon full of soup to his lips. Not a very interesting topic.

"Actually, yes! We started to learn about the Natur-" Before Sarah could finish, a crash sounded from across the main hall. The entrance doors was thrown open hastily. Goblins, startled by the noise, scrambled in every direction. Some of which proclaiming the castle was under attack.

Looking in the direction of the noise Sarah saw the heavy double doors had been thrown open wide and a dark haired stranger was briskly walking toward the table. Jareth stood abruptly and haughtily strode toward the new comer. "What are you doing here?"

The stranger didn't respond. They stood before each other glaring until the new arrival's frown started to crack around the edges. He broke into a full hearted laugh moments before Jareth followed in chorus. Jareth's elegant arms wrapped around the other in a friendly embrace.

"I feel as if I haven't seen you in ages! You had my goblins in a fright! Come to the table and have dinner with me." He led the other to the table where, dumbfounded, Sarah sat directly across.

"You know how it is, friend. We must keep them on their toes or they will become fat and lazy." Noticing another was in the room he pause mid sit. "Hello, My Lady." He stood straight and bowed low in her direction.

"This is Lady Sarah." Said Jareth lazily gesturing in Sarah's direction. "Lady Sarah, this is Sir Calenth, a dear and true friend of mine and my General of the Goblin Armies."

"It is truly an honor." Sitting down in the set offered by Jareth. He neatly settled a napkin in his lap as a goblin offered a place setting for him. Before Sarah could respond, addressing Jareth he said, "So the rumors are true. You have lost your throne to a human girl." Sir Calenth winked a bright purple eye in Sarah's direction. Sarah couldn't help, but to remark on his features. Jareth had a few inches on him, but they were of similar build. Where Jareth was pale and light colors, Calenth was in stark contrast. He had midnight black hair and deep purple irises. _Breathtaking,_ Sarah thought, _are all men here gorgeous male idols?_

Jareth sat down in his seat with a huff, "Is that what the Faerie Court is saying? Nonsense! Have they nothing better to do then sit around sipping elf wine and talking about what they do not know of other kingdoms?"

"You are exactly right my friend! There is truly nothing better to do at court then to gush about the unfortunate down-fall of the great and handsome King Jareth." Grinned Calenth, "Beside you know the rumors only spread faster and more ridiculous since you have yet to return to court after your meeting with the Natural Council."

Jareth held up his hand, "Yes, yes I know. Rumors spread like a wild fire in the Norockus Desert whilst I'm away from court. What am I to do? Gallivant to court and leave a naïve human girl on my throne?"

"I am literally sitting right here, Jareth!" Sarah spat from her seat no more than four feet away from Jareth's seat.

Calenth burst into a thunderous laugh, "Apparently, I have missed much since my departure!"

Ignoring Sarah, Jareth continued, "As you can tell, she struggles with faire etiquette. Having her accompany me to court is out of the question. It would be a disaster."

A pout touched Sarah's lips. This was exactly the awkwardness she was trying to avoid. She didn't know what she had done to humiliate herself, but she felt as if she had gained some type of demerit. From what she had learned from her lessons the female fey and men were practically complete equals. Although, the fey society seemed of a medieval flavor they had a very modern thinking in many aspects. One obvious difference was that women were able to assume just as much power and responsibly as any man. Something she quit envied about this world. Yet at this moment she felt as if she made some faux pas and she was certain it wasn't because she spoke out of turn. There was so much she needed to learn.

"Jareth, don't be so hard on the girl. You know best of us how their world works. Be patient with her." Calenth smiled humbly at Sarah. Sarah returned his smile and resumed eating without saying much more during the meal, opting to look extremely engrossed in her meal.

"You know patience isn't one of my forte, Calenth."

"Don't we know it!" Sarah stifled a giggle as Jareth glared at his general. The rest of the dinner resumed without incident. Jareth and Calenth fell into a causal conversation about people and places that Sarah had little to no knowledge of. After dinner she excused herself and returned to her bed camber leaving the men to their whims.

 **Sorry this took so long. Hope you enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10: Who Stole My Panties

Sarah furiously stormed her way through the castle in search of a pompous ass king. Apparently, Jareth had instructed a goblin to come into her room the night before and steal all her Above cloths. She had just started to integrate into the finer fashions of fey, very slowly being the emphasis. Jareth had never mentioned a word about her attire and now suddenly insisted she start dressing like fey. This obsession didn't start until Calenth had made a comment about her Above attire.

Sarah liked Calenth and thought him funny with just the right amount of snarky. He and Jareth were perfect together, a great balance truly. When Jareth was way too serious, Calenth would humble him When Calenth was too enthusiastic, Jareth would mellow him. When Sarah watched them tackle a problem together, it was brilliant. Firing off ideas and analyzing them to perfection. Sarah couldn't imagine an obstacle that could challenge them. The two seemed to hold much respect for the other and got along seemingly well. Sarah got the impression they have known each other for years, maybe even centuries, she wasn't sure.

Almost a month and half had passed since the arrival of Calenth. The two men had spent most of that time away from the castle attending goblin business, to which Sarah had no idea what that could be or imagine. All she knew was that Calenth and Jareth would be away from the castle most days. While, she was to continue her studies under the watchful eyes of her instructors. When she inquired about the business she was told they were _inspecting the goblin armies_. An idea Sarah thought laughable.

One evening while sharing a meal, Calenth made a comment about Sarah's clothing. Well, not Sarah's directly, but that of Above's attire. The comment wasn't anything to dwell on, Sarah thought at the time. She wasn't even sure if that's what set Jareth on his campaign of her clothing. All Calenth said was, "The males Above are very lucky for women to take to such a progressive attire."

Sarah wasn't sure if the comment was directed toward her so she had checked herself. That day she was wearing a pair of tight slim fitted black jeans and a loose fitting dark blue button up tucked into the jeans. She believed herself fine, but when she looked up to see Jareth's frowning face she knew something had set him in a tizzy. After that day Jareth had ordered a stylist to create a whole new wardrobe for her. She appreciated the gesture, but she was slow to warm up to the clothes. The dresses were much too heavy and the corset too constricting. She liked being able to move and breath. But today when she woke up to dress, her clothes were gone and only fine fey dresses were left. When she had inquired of Rayl what had happened to them she simple replied, "They gone. Goblin took for Kingie."

Rayl had help Sarah dress quickly, well as quickly as four layers would allow, then headed through the castle to confront Jareth. Unluckily, he was nowhere to be found. She had checked all his normal haunts; the throne room, his study, the maze of stairs where he oddly liked to think. She was on the verge of pounding on his chambers, good thing she had no clue were that was or she would have. So here she was gallivanting through the castle looking for Jareth. What had pissed her off the most was the fact that there had been no discussion of her attire. Just one day POOF her cloths were gone. Had he spoken with her maybe they could have come to a compromise. Not anymore, now she was pissed. For goodness sake she was wearing nickers instead of panties. The idea of goblins with her panties was…. She couldn't even imagine what that would look like.

Rounding another corner she spotted Reatc, the dwarfish instructor that attempted to inform her about the Natural Council. "Sir React, just a moment!" The pudgy little dwarf paused and turned toward Sarah with a hard frown on his face. Sarah recognized that look, she was about to get a lecture. Bracing herself for the tongue lashing, Sarah noticed that Reatc wasn't alone. Next to him stood a small pixy-like creature, slightly smaller than Reatc himself. Sarah stopped before them and gave them both a polite curtsy and in turn the pixy curtsied and Reatc bowed. "Good Morning Lady Sarah. Now your curtsy was passable at best, but I can't dismiss yelling at me from across the hall whilst I am in conversation with Madam Nella." While he said this he gesture to the pixy lady beside him.

Sarah was in no mood to argue with him so she just apologized, "Pardon my intrusion Sir Reatc. I am in a little bit of a hurry. I need to speak with The King."

"Lady Sarah, that doesn't excuse the absence of manners. If I we-"

Placing her hand on his shoulder Madam Nella interrupted his tyrant, "Now Reatc, look at her, she is in a great hurry. Perhaps, we can forgive her this once?"

Reatc easily caved to the pretty face and pouting eyes staring up at him, "Perhaps you are right." Turning to Sarah, "You are forgiven this time, but be more considerate the next."

"Thank you," Sarah returned sarcastically, "Have you seen his Majesty?"

"If he is not in the castle I would presume he is riding." Nella told her.

"Riding? Like on horseback?"

"Why yes, something like that," said Nella, "He rides often. Have you not observed him always in riding boots and attire? The schedule of a king is demanding. He rides when time allows."

Sarah had thought the boots and tight pants were a fashion statement. She had never really thought about him having a purpose behind the getup. Jareth was incredibly handsome and he knew it. So Sarah thought his cloths tailored to accentuate a particular anatomy. Not that she minded. Escaping the vison of a romance novel cover of Fabio Jareth on the back of a horse, Sarah turned her attention back to the duo.

"Thank you for your help." With her quick adieu, Sarah hiked up her skirts and headed toward the stables.

Sarah stormed her way out of the castle and towards the direction of the stables. Since her time here she had become familiar with the castle and its surroundings. Most of her time was spent inside the castle, but she had made herself familiar with the surroundings and Goblin City. Besides the strange oddities, like a room of staircases, the Goblin castle was much like any other castle. There was a battlement, stables, armory, kitchens, and even a library. When she had first arrived over 10 years ago she had only seen small pieces of the Underground. Over a month here she had discovered the Underground was much larger then she first believed. Much like the Above, there was regions and states. Unlike a majority of the Above, the Underground was controlled by Kings and Queens. Those individuals were controlled by the Natural Council. Well, the fey wouldn't say _controlled_ , more like observed by the council. Sarah was still confused by their governing ways, but she was certain of one thing, the Goblin Kingdom was not like the other kingdoms. As she learned more amount the Labyrinth the more Sarah came to realize the Labyrinth was a marvel. Much like the seven wonders Above of Above. The Labyrinth is really truly a masterpiece down here. Not even Jareth fully understands the extent of the Labyrinth.

Sarah lost her train of thought once the stables came into view. She was just about to approach when she heard something galloping toward her from behind. Expecting to see Jareth riding in, Sarah was dismayed by what she saw. Yes, Jareth was on a mount, but the mount was nothing Sarah had ever seen. The creature was about the size of a horse, but that's where the similarities ended. The creature was more dragon like then horse like. It had four legs covered in scales and fur, a large dragonesque head and small leathery wings. Jareth causally guided the thing to the side of the stable and gracefully dismounted. A tall skinny goblin took the reins and guided the beast inside.

"What the hell is that?!" Sarah blurted out.

"Sarah language." Jareth turned to face Sarah and to answer her question, but his words fell on deaf ears. Sarah was surprised by the creature, but she was even more so by the creature before her. She felt a pull deep down in a region that had not been visited for some time and was now making a small plea for attention. Sarah stared dumbstruck at Jareth. His long gilded hair was tied up with a leather band, enhancing pointed ears. His chest exposed, more so then normal, open almost to his naval. Jareth was breathing somewhat heavily, and his shirt was damp and clung to him tightly. His exposed skin had small beads of sweat glinting in the sun. So much for Sarah avoiding the romance cover Jareth. "-Longma."

Sarah snapped out of her state as Jareth finished. Sarah was embarrassed to discover that she had spaced out on this astonishing view of the Goblin King.

"Longma?"

"Yes, Sarah. A _Longma_. What's wrong with you? Did you not hear what I just said?" Sarah wasn't about to admit the trace his body brought on so she hurriedly said, "Yes, I heard. I also heard you enjoy riding." Sarah attempted to change the subject.

"I enjoy riding very much." Jareth turned toward the castle gesturing for her to accompany him.

With his prompting Sarah feel in stride beside him. Lacing her arm through his elbow she allowed him to escort her back to the castle. Sarah was glad for an opportunity to show off what she had been learning about fey etiquette. Forgetting what she had searched him out for, Sarah decided to try and hold a conversation with the Goblin King. "As I hear you ride often."

"You heard correctly. I try to ride as often as I am able."

Sarah felt herself sink into the conversation. She asked him about riding and what he tended to ride and he responded to her in turn. Enjoying the exchange, they slowed their promenade to a leaser pace as they returned to the castle. Surprised to hold a conversation without angering with the other.

"Are you interested in riding, Sarah?"

"I am now." Honestly admitting her interest.

"A Lady should learn to ride. Though, I get the impression that you are not here to discuss riding?"

 _Damn he is quick,_ Sarah thought to herself. _It was fun while it lasted._ "We must talk about my cloths, Jareth. Where are they?"

"Why? I find you adequately dressed today and the dress suits you very well." As Jareth said this he visual checked Sarah as she walked beside him. A blush creep to her checks and she tried her best to ignore it. "That's not the point Jareth. You stole all my Above cloths and forced me to wear this without consulting me."

"What you were wearing was not appropriate for a person of your standing." Jareth said calmly.

"What does it matter? It's not like I'm going anywhere and I'm pretty damn sure the Goblins don't care what I wear. I could be naked and they wouldn't notice"

"Language." Jareth ground out. "That's is exactly what I mean." Jareth was starting to lose his patience and it was easy to tell his tempter was about to be found. "Others _do_ see you! You need to start having the mindset of a ruler if you take this position sincerely."

"What position!?" Sarah felt the need to match his level, she couldn't stop herself.

"My Queen." Jareth said the word almost like there was a desperate need that Sarah didn't understand. The word was followed by a brief pause as the tension started to drain from them. Sarah hadn't realized they had stopped walking and now faced each other. She needed time to process what he had said, but this wasn't the time nor place.

"Okay, Jareth. Perhaps you are right, but maybe can we compromise?"

Jareth exhaled and looked up to the sky. He looked as though he was counting before he turned back to Sarah. "What do you mean?"

"Tell me what is wrong with my attire and maybe I can alter what I wear to fit my comfort level and fit the needs of a lady Underground." Sarah hadn't planned to suggest a compromise, but once she strung the words together and spoke them aloud her idea seemed solid.

Jareth thought for a moment before he continue, "Nothing so tight tailored, especially in you hind quarters. You are much too shapely and your Above clothing leave little for the imagination. You should always have more than one layer. The tops you wear have gaps between the buttons. At the right angle you can see your lady garments between the buttons. Your cloth mustn't be too big either. They must hold your secrets, but still let those know you want to tell it. Also, no thongs."

Sarah was already red from his description of her cloths, but the last part… she thought she was about to die from embarrassment. "…thongs…" she timidly breathed. How could be possibly know?!

"Yes, your feet should be adequately covered. It's consider indecorous for you to show your feet to others in public situations." Sarah about collapsed from relief. He meant the shoe thongs.

"Very well Jareth! I agree to your terms." Sarah held her hand out to seal the deal. Jareth lightly took her hand, turned it over in his own and brought it to his lips.

"The deal is sealed if you agree to one term. You will take riding lessons from me." Sarah thought the request odd, but accepted his terms.

After kissing the back of her hand Jareth abruptly turned to leave. Caressing the place on her hand were his lips touched, Sarah took a moment to admire his department before she realized by his description he was not appropriately dressed! Those pants were much too tight.

"What the hell?"


	11. Chapter 11: Uncertain Feelings

**Chapter 11: Uncertain Feelings**

Jareth left Sarah and returned to the castle on his own. He felt anxious and foolish, and in a hurry to get away from her. Since her arrival he had felt an unease sink under his skin, a sensation leaving him unfamiliar and uncomfortable. The feeling was worse when she was around so he had kept his distance from her as much as possible. Allowing her to concentrate on her studies and for him to continue managing the kingdom. He, the Goblin King, never felt such feelings and so he hid them deep inside. Taking her clothing was a little exaggerated, but he allowed his temper to best him once again. Jareth had never given Sarah's attire much thought. He had become accustom to seeing the Above attire on the runners. Also, he cared very little of appearance and preferred his riding attire when he could. But when Calenth had brought attention to Sarah's garb, he had felt an overwhelming sense of possessiveness and jealousy.

Calenth had served Jareth since nearly the beginning of his Goblin reign. The knight was his most valued and trusted friend. But when he had indirectly mentioned Sarah's choice of attire, Jareth felt ire build toward Calenth. Jareth quickly realized his anger wasn't at Calenth, but branched from an overwhelming sense of possession over Sarah. A puzzling feeling for Jareth.

Calenth had been correct in mentioning Sarah's attire. What she was wearing was consider inappropriate by his kind's standards. He wasn't mad that she choose those clothes or even that Calenth took notice. Jareth was mad that another man could see her dressed so appealing. He wanted to change that fact the moment Calenth made the observation. Out of a rush of jealousy he ordered her a new wardrobe then hide her cloths. In fact, he saw nothing wrong with the deed. He was king after all. After ordering the removal of the offending attire he didn't think on the topic a moment longer. He tucked away the ordeal as abiding to his kingly duties as protecting a guest in his kingdom. She was his ward for the time and he necessarily saw to her safety and wellbeing. At least that was the excuses he told himself.

When Sarah had arrived the last time as a young adolescence, Jareth took no shame in his mild flirtation with her. He enjoyed the slight blush of naive innocence's on her checks. She was a beautiful girl after all, being on the verge of womanhood. Opportunity to take her would have tempted anyone. Alas, Jareth was the Goblin King and as such he would have never acted on such impulses. First, because Sarah was still a child by any standards and he was appalled by the idea of seducing one so young. Second, he felt it was his duty to protect those the Labyrinth brought. Robing one of their purity would have been a nightmarish and cruel act.

Today's outburst had brought up those befuddling feelings once again. This was no child before him, but a women. One arguing her point and addressing her needs forcefully. He had always admired her outspokenness and stubborn attitude. Age had not tempered her down. After receiving the brunt of her storm he found himself becoming aroused. What had attracted him to her nearly 10 human years ago were resurfacing. He hadn't intended to call her his queen. In fact he had no idea where those words came from. He had tied to paint her as a child blindly fumbling her way through his kingdom, but seeing her as such… was becoming more and more difficult. Taking notice of her and not in a way someone would see a ward in their care, but as one would notice as a beautiful rip young maiden.

What concerned him was why? He couldn't deny his tempter. It was well known far and wide, but it was is tempter that feed him truths when he was the angriest. The truth of the matter was she isn't _his_ queen. If she succeed in her training and chose to stay, she would be the Goblin Queen. Not his. A position and title that marriage did have to secure. Admittedly most Goblin King and Queen were married, it was also the Lover's Maze after all. Jareth could not guess what were to happen if Sara stayed, nor how he felt about the matter. He had no idea where this feeling of possession was coming from and he didn't know what he would do if she left. Jareth was resolved that issues wasn't going to resolve by avoidance. He would teach her to ride and they would go from there.

Sarah sat on the edge of her four posted bed. Books of varying topics sprawled across the large duvet, untouched. After hours of research she had awarded herself with a break. At the moment her eyes were glued to the Looking Mirror, Sarah watched as the Above moved forward without her. Time moved differently between the Below and Above. Little time had passed sense her departure and much had gone on about the same. No one had notice anything peculiar about her absence as they all continued about their own individual routines. Sarah had already checked-in with her parents and Toby. Her stepmother was cooking dinner and her father had just returned from work to claim his favorite chair to watch sports. Toby had been at football practice running drills. After checking in on Denise she now turned her attention to Jason.

Jason was still at the office, but was packing his briefcase to leave for the day. Sarah watched as he moved about the room turning lights off and gathering his belongs. While Above Sarah would have given anything to have this candid moment to stare at him without worry of getting caught. Now that she had… she felt awkward. This was the first time she had thought to check in on Jason using the mirror. Before today she had never felt the desire to do so, but with Jareth's words the other day. She decided to check on Jason.

Before this recent development with the underground Sarah had been thinking a lot about her future. Even with her step-mother breathing down her neck, Sarah had felt that she needed to start looking for the prospects of a husband. Not because it was the "normal" thing to do, nor was it some silly concept about her biological clock. To be honest she could care less about children. If she had some, great. If not, that's fine too. No, the reason she felt the need was simply because she was starting to feel lonely.

She had friends and her roommate, Denise, but it wasn't the same. The feeling had struck her one night while Denise was working late. Sarah was stretched out on her bed starring at her ceiling, alone. She had nothing to do, nowhere to be, and no one to talk to. It was that moment she had realized she had been like this for years. She was stuck and hadn't notice till that very moment. Living the same day over and over as time slowly ticked pass. Nothing exciting ever happened nor did the day change much in routine. She got up in the morning, went to work, came home, ate, bed, and then repeat. Seldom was there any variance in the day to day. The revelation made her feel uncomfortable, claustrophobic and… lonely. The thought of a least sharing this life warmed her. She felt if she could have someone to connect with and to share the mundane with, then perhaps she wouldn't feel so isolated.

She had dated a few times, but no one she could rely on. Most of her relationships were surface level at best. Even with friends and family, she didn't have a real deep connection to share with them. Even though she loved and deeply cared for them, she still felt they didn't really understand her. Also, her strong independence had not allowed her to deeply connect with them in return.

Looking back to the mirror she watched as Jason boarded the elevator of their office building. She had to admit he was handsome, decent, and kind. Those were all good qualities, but they weren't qualities Sarah though she wanted in a spouse. They were ideal qualities for a husband, but they didn't set a fire deep inside her. Sarah had always thought she would feel a burning need inside and out for the man she would fall in love with. She and Jason? There was no passion between the two of them, no desire. Sarah couldn't help wondering was she settling? Was someone like Jason really who she wanted for a partner for the rest of her life? Or was there more? Suddenly her thought flashed to Jareth's words, "His Queen." Sarah's heart skipped a beat and her face felt hot. _What is this?!_ She thought to herself. Glancing toward the mirror she was tempted to seek out Jareth's image. Before she even allowed the thought to completely form she darted her eyes away. _Sarah! Get a hold of yourself!_ She chastised herself. _I can't get caught up in some pathetic crush! I'm not a teenager anymore! I have work to do and I don't need another reason for Jareth to look down on me._

Frustrated Sarah stretched out on the bed letting the images in the mirror dissolve before she could let herself do anything stupid. As she relaxed into the overstuff duvet, she heard a soft knock on the door.

Rarely did Sarah have visitors, so she was quit curious of who it could be. She exited the bed chamber and excitedly walk to the suite door. Upon opening it she found a happy surprise.

"Delerae! Come in! Where have you been?"

Delerae exchanged a gleeful hug with Sarah. "I've been around, but my duties keep me busy. How have you been Sarah?"

"Busy! I've never study this hard in my entire life! There are so many topics and customs to be learned. I never realized there was so much in the Underground. I almost feel overwhelmed, but I take it one step at a time and manage the best I can." Sarah beamed at Delerae.

Satisfied with Sarah's answer, Delerae continued. "And the King?"

"What about the King?" Sarah felt slightly guilty about her thoughts moments ago.

"Has he been treating you well? Have you spent much time together?" Sarah did her best not to make eye contact with Delerae in case the elf girl noticed the flush in Sarah's cheeks. "We've talked…"

Delerae sighed before she continued, "So he is being stubborn?"

Sarah smiled knowingly. "He is the Goblin King."

"He is that, but I had hoped-" Delerae pause. Sarah watched as Delerae made herself comfortable on one of the sofas. Delerae's feet barely brushed the floor as she sat poised on the sofa. "His life has not been an easy one. He has difficulty opening up to people." Sarah caught the obvious change in direction in what she was about to say.

Anxious to find out more about Jareth, "What do you mean?"

"You see Sarah, Jareth's mother had died when he was very young. His kind rarely face such sadness at a young age, we are a long lived kind. Bitterness has been in his heart since her passing."

"How did she die?"

"A broken heart." There was no pause in Delerae's answer.

"Is that even possible?" Sarah felt a little awkward asking Delerae if it were true. For all Sarah knew, death by broken heart might be as plausible as a car wreck from her world.

"I've told you, rarely do those in power marry for love. Marriages between nobility are established for unions of families, power, wealth, or some type of bargaining chip. Jareth's mother was in such an arrangement. She came from a strong noble blood line. Power ran in her blood, but she was stubborn."

"So Jareth took after his mother?" Sarah said half playfully.

Delerae smiled at the joke. "Seems true. They are both strong willed and prideful. Upon hearing about the arrangement she was not happy to say the least. Though she was angry, she would marry her betrothed. Duty and responsibility were important to her. Though, before she settled down she craved to do something daring and reckless….She ran the maze."

 **It's been so long! Sorry for not updating in soooooo long! I know this one seemed to end a little abrupt. I was kinda hoping to be done with the next chapter before I posted this one, but I've been really slow with the next one. I figured I've waited long enough. Hopefully, I'll have it soon. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12: Politics of Kings

**I'm back! Woot Woot! Story update. Now you can continue the conversation between Delerae and Sarah!**

 **Here We Go!**

Chapter 12: Politics of Kings

So engulf in the story was she, Sarah couldn't help but to blurt out "Why?!"

Delerae shrugged her petite shoulders, "Just to prove she could? To prove she had control over a small portion of herself. I don't know. I do know she didn't expected to win, she just wanted to try. Use her strength and power to run the wild maze. Growing up on stories, she had heard so much about the maze. She knew no man would ever run the Lover's Maze for her, so she wanted to do so for herself…"

Delerae paused. She seemed to be struggling, Sarah took a guess. "Did you know her?" Sorrowful eyes peeped up at Sarah as Delerea's emerald colored lips drew in to a dejected frown. "Yes, I knew her once, a long time ago. Enough to know it was her pride that pushed her to foolishly run the maze."

A look of regret touched her face before she continued the story. "She had thirteen hours to complete the maze, same as the others, or admit defeat. As you can imagine submitting was not an option for her. The Goblin King of the time came to introduce the ways of the game and even did his best to deter her as she ran. Much the way Jareth does and did to you. He cared little for her attempt at the Labyrinth, saw her as a spoiled child. She was determined, though. His arrogance only pushed her harder. She wanted to prove she was capable of this."

Delerae paused again, this time a sweet smile on her face. A moment passed as Delerae savored the memory. "In the end it was her tenacity he feel in love with."

Sarah was shocked, but she dared not interrupt as Delerae continued. "She defeated the Labyrinth and the King's attempts to discourage her. She braved all and overcame every obstacle the King pitched in her direction. After all his attempts she triumphed. With victory the king was smitten. As her prize, and right, he offered himself and half his kingdom to her. Once he acknowledged her as an equal, that's when she realized she loved him. Thirteen hours and she knew, this was where her heart belonged. She wanted desperately to say yes, but she couldn't allow herself to succumb to her desire. She made a promise and it called to be fulfilled. She would marry another."

Once again Delerae recessed in her words. They sat in silence as emotions danced across her delicate eleven face. Sarah couldn't help thinking how much a pity it was for such sadness to touch a beautiful face like Delerae's. Sarah badly wanted to hear the end of the story so she hesitantly asked, "So she left to marry another?"

Delerae seemed to have forgotten Sarah's presence or even that she had been amidst a story. "She left the Goblin Realm and returned to the Fey Court where her betrothed awaited her. They wed and consummated their union, and soon after Jareth was born."

"What of the Goblin King?"

"To say infuriated would be understating the truth. He was angry at her and her refusal to become the Goblin Queen. He even begged her to stay, assuring her he would live for her. Be a slave to her whims and desires. All his attempts were in vain, she was resolute to keep her promise. Her family's honor and pride were at stake. She was unwilling to betray her principles. He was nearly driven mad by the rejection, turning his ire on her. He locked himself in the castle neglecting his duties and responsibilities as Goblin King. The Labyrinth started to reflect the king's pain and longing for its queen. Although she rejected the Goblin throne she was unable to reject the Labyrinth. She had beaten it and by all means the Labyrinth saw her as a Guardian. She also felt the calling of the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth demanded her to return to the Goblins and she knew baby Jareth felt the same. Shortly after Jareth's birth the Goblin King died leaving no heir, no queen, and no hope of a future. She felt it, his passing, like a needle of ice through her heart. As she held her baby close she too felt the wither of death slowly approaching her. Her heart ached for her loss love and the dying Labyrinth. She was the true ruler of the Goblin Kingdom, but still she refused. If she left her husband now, there would be nothing but war and agony. She wouldn't break the peace the kingdoms had established. The Fey King would not allow her to leave his side with the heir to the Kingdom. She stayed"

"Wait, Fey King?" Sarah asked as she attempting to understand the scene Delerae had painted.

"She married The Fey High King. The highest and most powerful fey in the kingdoms. This is why she couldn't refuse him. Her family would have been punished and with her so would the Goblin Kingdom. So she stayed, but soon her melancholy overcame her and she too pasted away."

"So Jareth is The Fey heir, but he rules the Goblins?"

Delerae furrowed her eyebrows at an attempt to explain the next part. "This part is complicated. Yes, Jareth is the heir to The Fey Court, but he rejected the title. Jareth and his father have always had a tense relationship. The fey king isn't cruel, but he is stern and of the old ways. With Jareth, the Labyrinth magic is akin to him and the king can sense this. Also, in a way Jareth blames his father for the death of his mother, he holds much contempt for his father. Even before he discovered the truth of his mother's heart, Jareth and is Father were bitter toward each other. Jareth never knew the whole of his mother's history until his twenty-first year when someone let slip his mother had ran and beaten the Labyrinth in her youth. In response, and an act of defiance to his father, he too ran the Labyrinth. He won and as his prize he became the Goblin ruler and keeper of the Labyrinth. At first the Natural Council did not approve. They saw this as one kingdom invading another. The Fey Kingdom taking over the Goblin Kingdom. Once Jareth relinquished his claim as the Fey heir, council named him Goblin King and Keeper. Either that or the Goblin Kingdom would crumble and be absorbed by the other kingdoms. The The High King was not happy."

"But if his mother was a Guardian then Jareth is heir."

"By the Labyrinth standards, yes, but by society and lineage, no. Jareth was never connected to the Goblin King by blood, but the Labyrinth cares little for politics."

"How sad that Jareth's mother was never able to be with the man she loved and had to marry another." When Sarah said this an image of Jason flashed in her mind's eye. Thoughts of society's standards against the whims of the heart crossed her mind.

"I'm sorry dear girl for dampening your mood. You must tire of my gloomy stories."

"Not at all Delerae! This is fascinating and I do appreciated the opportunity to know some history about Jareth. I am still a little puzzled. Jareth was petitioning the council for Guardianship of the Labyrinth, but isn't he?"

"By all right he is, but the council doesn't quit see it as such. The unusual manner of his acquisition of the Goblin Kingdom was not favored by the council. If he had been related to the Goblin King and received the title by more traditional means, then they would have given him full Guardianship in name."

"Why not just give it to him?"

"I can only make assumptions. My guess is they are still mad about his and his mother's part in the Labyrinth."

Sarah pondered on the information for a moment before they continued the conversation to a lighter note. Late into the night they discussed Sarah's studies and life in the Underground thus far. Delerae was highly interested in Sarah's well-being in the underground and whether or not Sarah was enjoying her time. Unable to deny it, Sarah did enjoy her time here thus far. Yes, she had some frustrations, but they were minor irritants compared the wonder and excitement of her surroundings. She was quite happy at the moment. Obviously she missed her family, but she was happy to be here. Sarah soon found herself slipping away into exhaustion and then finally nodding off completely for the night.

The next morning Sarah awake to find Delerae gone and in her place, Rayl. The she-Goblin maid was already busy about the room. She had set Sarah's cloths out for the day and a small platter of cheeses and pasties were set on the table in the sitting area. Sarah watched as the little she-goblin bustled about the suite tidying and cleaning. The quarters weren't messy, Sarah was a tidy person, but the goblin enjoyed the task. When Sarah had first arrived she had felt uncomfortable for allowing the goblin to clean her living space. That unease fell away when Sarah realized how contempt Rayl was to carry out her chores. In fact Sarah had notice all the goblins took pride in their responsibilities. Each one seeing their designated task finished to completion. Sarah had once asked Rayl why she was always so happy to perform her duties. The goblin answered simply. "I do for king!" As she said this she bore faithful smile and held pride in her voice.

Once Sarah was dressed, and the morsels sampled, she attended her first lesson for the day. Unfortunately, the lesson had been wasted. Through-out the lecture, Sarah' mind wondered to her conversation with Delerae the night before. The whole part about Jareth's linage fascinated Sarah. So Jareth's father was king over all fey? She knew from her lessons that the Underground was made up of many kingdoms with many rulers. These induvial kingdoms were ruled by the High Fey King and of course, all answered to the council. Each ruler had the authority of their kingdom, but it was the High Kings duty to keep the peace and order between the whole realms. His word was law throughout the Underground and he answered only to the council. As Sarah understood, the High Fey King himself was very powerful. Not only was he a powerful fey, but the title bestowed upon him also brought respect and awe. His family line held such power and respect throughout all the kingdoms.

Sarah found herself surprised Jareth had turned his back on his father the High King and all that potential power. Not like the Goblin Kingdom was one of the biggest nor strongest kingdoms. Once, it was a power house upon itself, but now? Looking around at the goblins brushing past her, this image was difficult to conger. According to her history lessons, the Goblin Kingdom had one supplied a strong militia force and goblin mercenaries to other kingdoms. The goblins were trained, skilled fighters and for the right price would fight any cause by order of their king. Fierce fighting creatures that could wield the power of elements. Much like the fire goblins deep in the labyrinth.

Looking around now all she saw were soft lobs that sang and danced at any opportunity. It was hard to picture these loveable gullible creature's battle ready. What happened the goblins and why did Jareth leave his father. Perhaps it was because she rarely saw the goblins outside the castle and town. Perhaps a trip to the barracks was in line.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Comments encouraged!**


End file.
